youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent 35
}} Natalie "Natalia" Jayne is a teenage meta-human and one of the top intelligence agents of Escutcheon. She was initially assigned as the handler of Franklin Quinn but was later on removed due to her romantic involvement with Franklin. Personality Appearance Nats.jpg after sex with wave.jpg natlie.jpg natlie on beach.jpeg Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-Human Physiology': As a natural young meta-human, Agent 35 has multiple physical advantages over normal humans and has powers that are elusive to her. **'Sub-Zero Energy Control': Agent can manipulate extremely cold energy capable of freezing anything it comes into contact with. This energy is composed of an extremely cold gas. ***'Arctic Blast: Agent 35 can produce pinpoint accurate beams of sub-zero gas that freezes everything it hits instantly. **'Cryo-Aerokinesis': Agent 35 can create, shape and manipulate cold air by combining air with freezing cold. ***'Air-Walking': She can walk on the air, treating it like a solid matter. ***'Chilled Air Solidification': She can solidify the chilling cold air she created by manipulating pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air, with the level of solidity of iron. ***'Frostbite': Agent 35 can freeze up any part of an entity's body where she can turn the tissues and flesh of her victims into ice like material. **'Frost Proof Skin': Her outer skin and bones are immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. **'Infrared Vision': Agent 35 is able to perceive the infrared spectrum allowing her to see temperature variations in objects and environment. Abilities *'High-Intellect': Natalie possesses an IQ of 142 and already is in her final year of college; pointing to the fact that she possesses way above average intellect. In addition, she is also the chief intelligence agent of Escutcheon. **'Computer Hacking': Agent 35 is a world class hacker capable of hacking into almost any system in a matter of seconds. **'Bilingualism': Natalie is fluent in English and French. **'Electrical engineering skills': Natalie has designed and created many of the equipment commonly used by her teammates. She is an expert at electrical engineering. **'Expert Pilot': Agent 35 is an accomplished pilot who can pilot one manned fighter jets, a helicopter and even private planes. *'Marksmanship': Like Wave, she prefers not to use firearms during her missions, unless strictly necessary. She claims due to being an intelligence agent who provides back up to other field agents, her skills have become rusty. Despite her claim, she has displayed high accuracy, being able to kill most of her enemies with a single shot. *'Espionage': While not ask skilled as Wave, Agent 35 has displayed some impressive espionage skills. *'Expert Martial Artist': She is an excellent fighter skilled in hand to hand combat. As seen, she easily defeated many of her former subordinates when they turned against her and attacked her. She was able to also hold her own against the fierce, Crescent in close quarters combat. Due to being an intelligence operative, she is trained in Savate, Judo and Wing Chun. *'Skilled Detective': Agent 35 is a good detective with broad skills, knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. Weakness *'Extreme Heat': *'Fire': *'Non-Superhuman Physical Prowess': Equipment *'Tranquilizer Dart Handgun': *'Glock 26''': Trivia * Loosely based on the author's present girlfriend.